


Call On Me

by jaclynhyde



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: Multi, Party of 3+, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/pseuds/jaclynhyde
Summary: Faris is making a habit of summoning friends.





	Call On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).



> Thank you to the lovely vanishinghitchhiker for betaing!

It had been a long, long day of fighting, with spoils not nearly good enough to lift Faris' foul mood. Even Butz's endless energy was starting to flag. The very last thing they'd needed was to turn the corner and be greeted by the loud screech of a Tot Aevis.

Especially since Butz refused to run from anything ever since he picked up that _blasted_ Brave Blade.

She'd need an ether first, but a summon would get this fight over with sooner rather than later. Odin never quite took out the birds in one shot, but he could give them a satisfying skewering. Rummaging in her pack, Faris pulled out...nothing. That was unusual—she usually had a stockpile.

She was _certain_ they'd brought plenty of ethers, as a matter of fact.

Faris glanced over at Butz. Butz, wearing the puffy hat of a chemist. Butz, cheerfully mixing their supplies together for the twentieth battle that day.

 _"Butz,"_  she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Working on the healing!"

"I don't need healing!" She did, technically, but that was besides the point. "I need an ether!"

"Hold on, just let me—" Butz stopped. "An ether?"

"An ether."

"Crap." Butz checked his pack, but he knew as well as her they'd all gone into mixes. "We're, uh, out of ethers."

Faris made a frustrated noise as she fended off an attack with her rod. "What else do you have prepared?"

"Gil toss?"

"Gil toss." On second thought, she'd better check her pack for phoenix down. "With the gil that we spent on extra ethers."

"That...gil. Yeah."

Faris resisted the urge to smack her palm on her forehead (one puncture wound from a horn was quite enough, thank you). No magic, no summoning—only one choice, then. Send a prayer out to a summon— _any_ summon—and hope, for once, that Syldra and her powers of wind did not answer her call.

Closing her eyes (and ignoring the gusts of wind and Butz's yelps), she concentrated until she could feel something moving towards them, from the space between worlds, closer and closer until it took form right behind them.

"Haaah!" a voice bellowed, just as a sword flew expertly between them, directly into their enemy—

To be exact, directly towards their enemy. _Bouncing off_ their enemy.

The Aevis looked at the ornately decorated sword, confused. (Not _usefully_ confused, of course. That would be far too simple.)

That sword looked awfully familiar.

"Fiddlesticks," said the voice behind them, mournfully.

That voice sounded _painfully_ familiar.

 _"Gilgamesh?"_ Butz said, spinning around just in time to miss the beat of the Aevis' wings.

 _"Butz!"_ he cried, sounding happier than her crew with a fresh supply of rum. "I've finally found you! And is that handsome summoner—"

"Aye," she said, stubbornly ignoring the sudden warmth at hearing him alive and well. She had to concentrate on the Aevis, after all.

 _"Faris!"_ And then Gilgamesh was sweeping them both up into his arms, a delicate tinkle announcing the demise of the contents of Butz's bag. "I’ve searched for you for so long!"

"Where'd you come from?" Butz asked, slightly breathless from the arms crushing his organs.

"I thought I was done for! And I was! There I was in the afterlife, about to accept a drink from that spry old fellow of yours, when I felt someone _calling_ me. So I followed, and jumped into a portal—"

"And here you are."

"Oh, no, it was some youngster with a gunsword. It was delightful, even if several of my arms were missing! Anyhow, I kept being summoned, but no matter where I went, no one had heard of you. Until now! You’ve certainly heard of you!" Gilgamesh squeezed them closer, sniffling loudly—

Or maybe that was the Aevis, which was still very much alive and on the attack.

No, that was a tear dripping onto Faris' nose.

There was a time for sentiment, and it was when they were not under attack. And when Faris was elsewhere. "Would you _mind_ parting with a sharp sword before I summon someone else?"

"Oh! Of course." He gently set them down before striding towards the Aevis. "You’ve interrupted our reunion, beast! Have at thee!" With that, Gilgamesh launched an impressive flurry of blows from a spear, at least three swords, and—was that an entire _cannon?_

Well, blow her down. He wasn’t a half-bad summon.

Gilgamesh stood with hands on hips, one foot on the Aevis’ skull, white plume blowing majestically in the breeze.

"Loot?" asked Faris.

Gilgamesh blinked, foot slipping off the creature’s head. "What?"

Butz bounced on the balls of his feet. "Did it drop anything or not?"

"Ah. Hm." Gilgamesh bent down to examine the remains. "A potion!"

Faris forgot not to smack her forehead, and winced. Well. At least she could use the thrice-bedamned _potion_. "Sleeping on the ground again, eh?"

"We still have some tents. I think." Butz checked his pockets, and his pack, and his pockets again. "Definitely not enough gil for an inn."

"Oh, money? Is that all? I have plenty!" The bag Gilgamesh pulled out was very large, and very jingly. Music to her ears.

Butz stared. "Holy cow! Where'd you get all that?"

"Oh, once I was summoned by a lovely girl who just handed it all to me! Kept calling me 'Yojimbo' for some reason. No matter, what's mine is yours!" Gilgamesh held the bag out, eager grin on his face.

Heaven help her, it was  _cute._

"Hey, Gilgamesh?" Butz said, softly. "Thanks. You know, for blowing yourself up."

"Oh, anytime!" He paused. "Er. Not _anytime_. Just...if it's an emergency."

She couldn't help but smile, this time. "Good to see you back."

Gilgamesh clasped his hands together. "Oh, Faris! Butz!" He whisked them into his arms again, and there went the potion. "Come adventuring with me!"

"Where?" Butz asked, voice muffled by Gilgamesh's chest.

"Anywhere! We can traverse the Void together! There are so many worlds out there, with so many swords—you should see them!"

"Bet there's a lot of treasure out there," Butz said, catching Faris' eye.

Hm. "And many seas to conquer."

"We shall adventure! And duel! And travel wherever the wind takes us!" She had to admit, it sounded...nice. It sounded _exciting._ "And make love!"

Faris choked. "And _what_."

"Make love! As my consorts!"

"We're _her_ consorts," said Butz. "Wait. I mean—"

Gilgamesh hugged Faris impossibly closer. "As your consorts!"

Faris looked at Butz, and at Gilgamesh. At the light of adventure in their eyes, the goofy smiles on their faces. At their arms, holding her and each other and a _massive_ bag of gil.

Well. Her taste in men had always been regrettable.

"Don't think I'll start wearing dresses anytime soon."

"Oh." Gilgamesh's face dropped, but only for a second. "Will you?" he excitedly asked Butz.

"Yes!" Butz said, immediately. Faris choked back a snort. "Uh, sure. I guess."

"Then it's settled!" Gilgamesh pressed a kiss to her cheek, and one to Butz's. "I know just where to start—I've heard Excalibur itself is there!"

Faris held on as he stepped forward, through the shimmering portal engulfing their surroundings.

Maybe someday she'd tell him they found Excalibur ages ago.


End file.
